Shandy's 12 Days of Christmas
by MadamAirlock
Summary: 12 little ficlets about Shandy using "12 Days of Christmas" as prompts.
1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

Sharon was awake before Andy, already in and out of the shower by the time he got out of bed. Knowing she hadn't eaten yet, he pulled his robe on and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast for them and Rusty if he was still home. She emerged a few minutes later almost ready for the day, smiling when she saw him making omelets.

"Morning, husband," she greeted softly, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly before she started making a cup of tea.

"Morning." He flipped her omelet onto a plate and started making his, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Her deep red dress fit her perfectly and it was a struggle to focus on the task at hand. "What are your plans for our day off?"

"As long as we don't get a case," she corrected, "but I have a few last minute Christmas gifts I need to find."

"I don't think a few weeks until Christmas counts as last minute." He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the stove to look at her.

"It's last minute to me. And I don't know what I'm looking for, so I was going to wander around downtown." She shrugged and stirred her tea, tilting her head to meet his gaze. "Would you like to join me?"

"Of course I would." He leaned over to kiss her softly and turned to finish his omelet. "It won't take me long to get ready once we're done eating." She smiled and sat at the counter with her breakfast, waiting for him to join her before they ate.

They wandered through downtown for a while before she tugged on his hand and pulled him into a hole-in-the-wall antique shop. He willingly followed her, more interested in watching her than perusing the shop. The heels of her boots clicked softly as she walked along the aisles, her fingers lightly stroking over any object that caught her attention.

He looked away from her and started looking at the shelves himself, realizing he still needed something to finish out Sharon's gift and something for Nicole as well. He continued following his wife around, sometimes lingering back when something caught his eye. When he looked up, he realized Sharon was already a couple aisles over.

He started to follow her, but he stopped when he saw a small snow globe out of the corner of his eye. He turned and gently picked it up, holding it up so he could get a better look at it. A large tree dominated the globe with a small, fat bird sitting on a branch. He laughed at the oddity of it before realizing the green balls hanging from the other branches were pears.

"A partridge in a pear tree." He shook his head and smiled, already trying to figure out how he could buy it without Sharon noticing.


	2. Two Turtle Doves

It was a quiet night after three long days of trying to solve a case. Relieved in the knowledge that the murderer was finally locked away with a solid case against her, Andy allowed himself to relax into the sofa. His head lolled back and with the quiet Christmas music playing in the background, he found himself starting to nod off.

He shook his head and reluctantly sat up, scrubbing his hands over his face. He still needed to change out of his suit, but the temptation of sitting down had been too much when he got home. As he stood up, he noticed the fully decorated Christmas tree filling half of the living room. He realized since Sharon had left work earlier, she had used the extra time to finish hanging lights and ornaments.

He smiled and walked up to the tree, gently inspecting each ornament. He easily found Emily's and Ricky's "Baby's First Christmas" ornaments and some they must have decorated as children. Nearby was one with an enamel mother and son bearing the date of Rusty's adoption. His smile only widened as he looked through the major events of his wife's life told through Christmas ornaments.

Eventually, his gaze moved to eye level near the top of the tree. Immediately, he found a new ornament, silver shining brightly and standing out from the dark green of the tree and the worn-with-age- dozens of other ornaments. He stepped closer to inspect it, inhaling sharply when he realized what it was.

Two birds perched on a branch with a delicate purple ribbon hanging the ornament from the tree. It took him a moment more to realize they were two turtle doves and he couldn't help but shake his head as he read the engraved words. "Andy and Sharon Flynn," he murmured softly, his thumb rubbing over the date of their wedding beneath their names.

"Andy, you're home." Sharon's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he pulled back from the tree to face her.

"Yeah, just got home a few minutes ago. I was admiring your decorating skills." He smiled, eyeing her flour-covered Christmas apron. "Are you really baking after all day at work?"

She shrugged and smiled, dusting her hands off on the apron before she approached and hugged him. "It's a stress reliever and Rusty's been begging for cookies."

His arms wrapped around her and held her close, his head resting against hers. "Any cookie dough left?"

"Yes, but not for you, Mister." She swatted his arm and pulled back. "Go change. And now that I've gotten flour all over your shirt, put it in the dry cleaning basket."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled and stole a kiss as he walked by her.

She tried to swat him again, but he moved beyond her reach and grinned. He hurried toward their bedroom, fingers already loosening his tie and undoing the first few buttons on his shirt while he plotted to steal any amount of cookie dough he could.


	3. Three French Hens

Sharon wiped her hand across her forehead and nudged the box she had just set at her feet, sighing as sweat dripped down the side of her face anyway. She knelt down and pried the box open, immediately groaning when she was greeted with badly folded sheets she thought had disappeared long ago.

"Sharon!"

She jumped up and turned around, her hand pressed against her chest. "Andy, what in the world? You can't sneak up on me like that!" She huffed out a breath and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I thought you heard me walking up…" He stepped into the storage unit and kissed her head. "I didn't mean to startle you, but you shouldn't be lifting anything. That's exactly what your doctor said. I wrote it down." He gave her a look and she sighed, wiping at her brow again.

"First of all, it wasn't that heavy; it's just sheets. And secondly, it has to get done and you went to argue with the manager." She rested her hands on her hips and looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Those are your doctor's rules, Sharon." He mimicked her stance and stared her down, not willing to back down from her health. "Anyway, I'm back here to help and everything's been straightened out with the manager."

"Andy…"

"No, Sharon. I'm serious. Just show me which boxes you want moved and then you can go through them." He walked past her further into the storage unit and looked around at the sheer amount of stuff Sharon had stored in it. Some of it was his, but most of it was hers.

"Fine." She sighed and nudged the one box she had moved to the far front corner of the unit. "That's the to go pile."

They slowly made their way through box after box in search of Christmas decorations, coming across several boxes to be donated and some that needed to find a place in the condo. Sharon ended up sitting on a discovered and dusty pillow on the ground to go through the boxes Andy sat in front of her, her eyes often roaming up to watch Andy in his rolled up sleeves.

He set the next box in front of her and turned to start shifting the rest around to access the box near the bottom she wanted next. She ripped the tape off and balled it up, tossing it into the quickly growing trash pile. The box was already starting to split, but she was still careful as she opened it.

"Oh my god…"

"What? What's wrong?" Andy turned around, his brow furrowed in concern.

"No, it's… Wow…" She gently lifted out an old children's book and dusted off the cover.

Andy kneeled beside her and watched as she carefully opened the book and started rifling through the pages. The worn, hard-cover book had three chickens in a Christmas tree on the cover and had beautiful illustrations, giving Andy a general idea of the storyline as he watched.

"This was Ricky's favorite book growing up," she finally sighed. "He named his pinecone elves after the three french hens and he would read it all year long." She let out a soft laugh and set the book down to wipe at her eyes. "Oh…"

Andy sat down and wrapped his arm around her, his head resting against hers. "I take it this is one of Ricky's long lost boxes?"

"Yeah." She smiled sadly and tilted her head to kiss him softly. "I miss my babies."

"I know, sweetheart. And they're all so sorry they can't make it home…." He rubbed her side and held her a little closer.

"I know they are, but I still miss them. At least they made it to the wedding…" She sighed and curled into his side as much as she could on the ground.

"Ricky said he would visit next month and Emily promised to be here in spring. You'll get to see them soon," he murmured, holding her a little tighter.

"But not for Christmas…"

He kissed her head and held her until he knew they had both been on the ground and in the storage unit for far too long. He rubbed her arm and pulled back to look at her.

"Let's take a break and find some lunch. Then, we can come back and finish searching for those illusive Christmas decorations."

She sniffled and nodded, wiping at her eyes. He pushed himself up and ignored the ache in his back as he gently helped her up. She leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"I love you, Sharon," he murmured, "and you'll get to see them soon. You will."

"I love you too," she replied, finally looking up at him.

He wiped the tears away from her cheeks and pressed a firm kiss to her forehead. He rubbed his hand down her arm and tangled their fingers together, his thumb rubbing over her wedding ring. The movement brought a small smile to her face and she kept hold of his hand as he shut and locked the storage unit.


	4. Four Calling Birds

Andy's fingers gently tangled in Sharon's hair, stroking through the dark strands as she slept beside him. Her head rested against his shoulder and he didn't plan on letting her sleep there much longer, worried her neck would ache when she woke up. He wasn't ready to wake her yet, so he continued stroking her hair to help her sleep.

His head started to fall to rest against hers, but he shook himself awake and yawned. She didn't stir beside him and he couldn't help but sigh. The doctor appointment filled with various tests and trials had exhausted her and he felt his heart ache in sympathy, wishing he could wipe away all of her pain. Knowing he couldn't, he settled for taking whatever she would allow him to.

As he started to nod off again, a bird cawed loudly outside. He opened his eyes and shot a glare in the general direction of the noise, but Sharon jerked awake and sat up.

"What was that?" Her voice was heavily coated in sleep and a hint of fear.

"Just a bird. Sounded like a raven or something." He shrugged and rubbed her arm. "Why don't we shower and head to bed, my dear?"

She shook her head and stood up, rubbing at her eyes beneath her glasses. "No, Rusty's going to be hungry when he gets home and I want to know what that sound was." She started toward the door, leaving Andy to sigh and follow.

"Rusty's already home and he already ate, so you don't have to worry about that. And the noise was a bird, so still nothing to worry about." He stepped onto the terrace with her, his hand coming to rest on her back as she looked around. "The bird was probably flying by."

He gave the terrace a quick once-over and didn't see anything, but Sharon was still searching. A softer 'hoot' came from their right and Sharon pulled away from him to inspect the corner. "Andy, look..."

He stepped closer and bent over to see where she was looking, his eyebrow arching in surprise. Nestled up under where the wall met the floor were four birds. Two large ones hovered protectively over two small babies. Sharon knelt down to look closer, gasping softly as one of the babies let out a soft chirp.

"Mockingbirds," she murmured, smiling. "Mimicking a raven and an owl." She looked up at Andy and he couldn't help but smile in return.

"We should leave them alone..." He straightened up and offered his hand to help her up.

She took the offered hand after a moment and stood, pausing to glance back down at the next. "Will they be okay there?"

"I'm sure they will. We can check on them tomorrow, hm?" He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

She tilted her head so their lips met, her small smile still lingering. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sharon."


	5. Five Golden Rings

Sharon loved mornings. She always had since college when she could be up before everyone else in her dorm and have a peaceful shower and breakfast. It was something that had stuck with her, even all these years of late nights later. Especially once Rusty had moved in and became a permanent installment in her condo, she realized how much more she should have treasured having her own bathroom. But it also reminded her of just how much more she could love mornings when they were special again, not the same silence she found at night.

Her hair was still damp from her shower and she hadn't bothered to dry it yet, the dark strands not wet enough to cause water to drip onto her skin. She was quiet as she grabbed her robe off the back of the door, quickly tying the sash around her waist. She tugged the hem down to make sure the robe covered everything and caught sight of her wedding ring which brought a small smile to her lips.

She quietly stepped out of the bathroom, partially closing the door behind her so the light didn't bleed into the bathroom. She glanced to the bed and found Andy still sound asleep, his mouth parted open and his soft snores easily filling the room. Shaking her head, she turned to her dresser and gently pulled her ring drawer out of her jewelry box, lightly running a finger over the handful of bands.

She pulled her hand back and slipped her wedding band off, setting it in an empty spot in the drawer while she quickly rubbed lotion into her hands. As she grabbed her ring to return it to her finger, pausing to inspect the other rings in the drawer.

Her gold college class ring was in the back, clean but not recently worn. The only thing hidden more than her class ring was the simple gold band representing her marriage to Jack. He had pawned her original wedding ring and she had purchased the new one to maintain some normalcy in their marriage. She considered pawning the band herself, especially considering her newest ring. She had her mother's beautiful gold ring gifted to her on her mother's passing and a ring from her grandmother for her 18th birthday.

Finally, her gaze fell on the white gold wedding ring and band as she slipped it on her finger. It fit so perfectly, not twisting or sliding as it settled on the other side of her knuckle. She smiled and ran her other finger over the diamonds, her head shaking a little. It was so much more than she had wanted or dreamed off, but now she couldn't imagine anything else on her finger to represent her love for Andy and his for her.

"Sharon?" Andy's sleepy voice caught her attention and she looked back toward the bed, surprised to see him sitting up and looking at her. She wondered when he had woken up.

"Morning, honey," she murmured, smiling despite knowing he couldn't see it in the dim light.

"Is everything okay? You've been standing there a while…" He pushed the blankets off and swung his feet over the edge of the bed; she heard the soft scuffle as he put his slippers on.

"Oh, you don't have to get up. It's still early…"

"But you're awake and I'll take every moment I can get with you." He stood up and grabbed his robe off the end of the bed, pausing to kiss her softly before he put it on. "I'll go make us some coffee."

"Tea, please."

"Your wish is my command, babe." He kissed her again and rested his hand on her back, his thumb absently rubbing against her robe. "Want me to start breakfast?"

"How are you going to spend time with me if you're in the kitchen cooking?" she teased softly.

"You're right. I'll watch you get ready and then figure out breakfast." He smiled and pulled her against his side briefly. "But I'll at least get the coffee and tea."

He let go of her and opened their door, but he didn't get more than a few steps into the hallway before she softly called him back. "Andy?"

"Mhmm?"

"I love you."

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes moving back and forth across her face as the rising sun slowly started casting more light into their bedroom. "I love you too," he murmured, and his tone left no doubt in her mind about how much he really did love her.


	6. Six Geese A-Laying

It was a beautiful December day. Clear skies and weather chilly enough to require a sweater but still warm enough to be comfortable. Sharon walked beside Andy, their hands loosely intertwined and swinging between them. She moved closer as they walked until her arm was looped through his and she was leaning against him. He rested his other hand over hers and stroked her cold skin, his head tilting so he could look at her.

"Are you cold, honey?"

"Hm?" She stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Are you cold? We don't have to keep walking." He squeezed her freezing hand and gently pulled it to his mouth to kiss her knuckles.

"I'm fine, it's just my hands. That new medication makes them cold all the time now." She shrugged and smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Andy. But I do want to sit by the pond before we leave." She nodded her head toward a bench on the other side of the park pond and he nodded.

They leisurely made their way to the bench and sat down, Sharon curling up against his side. He suspected she was colder than she was letting on and that her stubbornness was keeping her quiet. He silently shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her lap before he wrapped his arm around her. She tangled her fingers in the leather and pulled it closer, her eyes focused on the large pond.

He held her close, silently sighing each time she shivered or pulled his jacket closer. He knew better than to suggest leaving. Their walks around the park had started with his heart issues and had turned into time for them to think, both alone and sometimes together. He could tell all morning that their walk would be alone thinking and he was right.

"Oh, my god. Andy!"

He pulled away and looked at her in concern. He had seen her pass out too many times in recent weeks to not feel a moment of panic whenever her voice wasn't at its usual level.

"Geese!" She pointed toward the lake and let out a soft giggle he would have associated with a five year old before her. "Look, Andy. Six geese!"

He turned away from her and finally noticed the small swarm of bird floating across the lake. He didn't understand her excitement, but it was enough for him just to see her so happy. He pressed a kiss to her head and watched the geese float toward the shore. He wanted to look away to watch his wife, but there was something oddly fascinating about watching the little birds of Satan. Especially as he tried to figure out why Sharon was enjoying them so much.

The geese stepped out of the water and waddled toward some low bushes. The larger of the birds turned around before finally sitting in the middle with the smaller geese gathered around it. Andy watched for a few more moments before he finally returned his gaze to the woman beside him. He could tell she was deep in thought, her hands folded and her fingertips pressed against her lips.

When he turned back to the geese where Sharon's gaze was still focused, he found the geese in the process of laying an egg. His eyebrow shot up and he let out a quiet laugh, the noise disturbing Sharon.

"What's so funny?" she murmured.

"That goose just laid an egg. Right there. In front of the other gooses."

"Geese, Andy." Without looking, he knew she had rolled her eyes.

"Still, she laid an egg."

She shook her head, but he caught sight of her small smile. "How old are you?"

"Too old to be laughing at a goose laying an egg." He laughed and held her closer. "And also too old to be sitting in the cold with my wife." If she wouldn't admit to being cold, he would do it for her.

"You can have your jacket back." She started to hand it back, but he stopped her and shook his head.

"If you're not ready to go home, we can get coffee. Sit somewhere quiet but warm." He shrugged and squeezed her hand.

She was quiet for a few moments. "How is it you always know what I need?"

"Because I've known you for so many years. And I've lived with you for the past year too. Oh, and we're married." He smiled and brushed his finger over her wedding ring.

"We are..." She turned her hand over and laced their fingers together. "We'll leave in a few minutes, okay?"

He knew which battles to pick, so he silently nodded. He rested their hands against her thigh under his jacket, his gaze returning to the geese and the pond as he left her to her thoughts.


	7. Seven Swans A-Swimming

Usually, the condo was quiet. It had a feeling of being lived-in, but it was quiet. With three people with overwhelmingly busy schedules, it was to be expected. That all changed when there were more than three people present, whether that was their grandchildren, Ricky and Emily or Nicole. Sharon always liked the condo best when it was loud and thriving. It made it impossible for her to think of the years she was alone in the same rooms; she could focus solely on the present and how happy she was.

Charlie and Mark rushed into the condo with their stepmother struggling to keep up behind them. Sharon immediately stood up, her arms extending to her grandsons as they rushed into her hug. She smiled widely and kissed their heads, wishing they weren't so big that she couldn't pick them up.

"Grandma Sharon, Grandma Sharon!" Charlie bounced up and down once he pulled free of Sharon's embrace, the look in his eye telling Sharon the little boy had important news.

"Yes, Charlie?" She sat back on the couch with the boys settling on top of her, quickly raising her gaze to see her husband greeting his daughter. She turned her gaze back to her oldest grandson, her fingers running through his hair.

"Guess what ballet we're doing after The Nutcracker!" He resumed his bouncing where he sat, his bony bottom digging in to Sharon's thigh.

She gently shifted him over but kept her arm around him, pretending to think for a few moments. "Hmmm. The Nutcracker again?"

"No, Grandma Sharon!" Mark giggled and shook his head excitedly. "Guess again!"

"Is it… Anna Karenina?" She raised an eyebrow and laughed at the confusion on the boys' faces.

"No… What's that?" Charlie tilted his head as he looked at her.

"Something we'll talk about when you're older." She smiled and laughed again. "I give up. What ballet?"

"Swan Lake!" Charlie and Mark shouted at the same time, and Sharon felt a wide smile cross her lips.

"Oh, that's one of my favorites." She sighed happily and pulled the boys a little closer. "You know my favorite is The Nutcracker, but Swan Lake is absolutely beautiful."

"Could you show us some of your favorite parts?" Mark's voice was a little hesitant as he looked up at her, his brown eyes wide with curiosity and hope.

"You're always promising to show us, Grandma Sharon. Will you? Please?" Charlie added, folding his hands and dramatically holding them up to beg.

Sharon looked between her grandsons for a few moments, surprised by how eager they were. "Okay, okay," she finally agreed, smiling as she nudged them off the couch. "Just a few, though. I might show you more once you start rehearsing."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mark giggled happily and jumped out of Sharon's way so she could stand up.

The boys returned to the couch, leaning against the back and facing the kitchen so they could watch Sharon. She nudged the chairs out of the way and glanced to Andy, unsurprised to see him and Nicole watching quietly. Their curiosity was just as obvious as Mark's and Charlie's. Smiling, Sharon closed her eyes for a moment to center herself.

With only the music playing in her head, she slowly started dancing in the small open area between the kitchen and the living room. Her feet remembered the steps with an ease that surprised herself and she got lost in the dance. She could easily picture the scene in her mind with the seven ballerinas representing the swimming swans, allowing her to continue dancing beyond what she intended to show her grandsons. She finally stopped when she could feel the ache in her feet and her chest, and pressed her hand against her chest as she panted, looking first to Andy and then to the boys.

"Wow…" Charlie spoke first, his eyes wide as he stared at her. "Grandma Sharon…"

"Sharon, are you okay?" Andy hurried to her side and rested his hand on her elbow, his eyes looking her over for any sign that something was wrong.

She could only manage a breathless laugh at first, then a smile. "I'm fine, honey. I… got a little caught up in it." She laughed again and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Please can you show us more, Grandma Sharon?" Mark begged, his head resting in his hands as he continued watching her.

"Not today, Mark." Andy looked back at their grandson and shook his head.

"Awwwww. Please, Grandpa Andy?" Mark used his puppy dog eyes, something that always won Andy over.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Sharon gently pulled back from Andy and kissed Mark's head. "You know how you have to put practice in to get the dances just right?" Mark nodded, tilting his head so he could keep looking at Sharon. "Well, if you don't practice, you can hurt yourself dancing. Since I haven't practiced in a long, long time, I have to be careful so I don't get hurt."

"Why don't you practice more?" Charlie asked.

She laughed softly. "Because I think I'm a little too old. Practicing could actually hurt me as much as not practicing."

"Does it make you sad you can't practice and dance?" Charlie shifted to make room for her as she leaned against the back of the couch between the boys.

"It does," she admitted, "but it also makes me happy watching you two dance. And watching your Aunt Emily dance as well."

"Is that why you come to all of our shows?" Mark leaned up, trying to reach eye level with her.

"Well, that and because I love you both very, very much." She kissed his nose and stood up. "Now, say goodbye to Nicole and we'll figure out what Grandpa Andy has planned for us." She winked at her husband and reached for his hand as the boys rushed to their stepmother's side.

"That was beautiful," Andy murmured as he took her hand.

She blushed and shook her head. "I'm sure it was sloppy and uncoordinated."

"I have no idea what it was like technically, but it looked amazing. You looked amazing." He kissed her cheek and smiled. "I love watching your body move like that." He winked and she gently smacked his arm.

"Watch your mouth, there's children around." Despite her admonishment, she smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Sorry. I'll save that for tonight." He laughed and they turned back to their grandchildren in time to see them start rushing back.


	8. Eight Maids A-Milking

"Sharon? Hey, Sharon? Sharon!" Andy sighed and looked around the aisle his wife had been standing in just a few moments ago. She had disappeared and he didn't know how she could have moved so quickly, especially with their full cart. "Babe?"

"I'm here, Andy." She came around the corner, dragging their cart behind her and shaking her head. "Goodness, I can't leave you alone for two minutes, can I?"

He rolled his eyes and dropped the bags of chips Rusty wanted into the cart. "I didn't realize you were going to abandon me in the grocery store."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. You sound like Rusty." She swatted his arm and barely held back her smile.

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the cart, his gaze focused on her. "We all know you're the dramatic one, honey."

"Dramatic?" She scoffed and pushed the cart forward, forcing him to straighten up and follow. "I'm not dramatic, I just have a large sense of occasion." She smiled coyly and he rolled his eyes again.

"Mhmm. That's what we're calling it now." He laughed and walked beside her, glancing down to their grocery list resting on top of her purse. "What else do we need? Or rather, what else can we fit in the cart?"

"Milk," she answered immediately, "tea, and a few other things."

He picked up the list in order to read it and raised an eyebrow. "Sharon, why the hell do we need three gallons of milk?"

"One gallon for us and the other two for cooking. We'll probably need to get another one once the kids are here because they go through milk like crazy. Cereal, chocolate milk, Emily's coffee." She shook her head and smiled. "Trust me, I have this down to a science now."

"But three gallons? That's, like, eight cows-worth of milk!"

Sharon laughed and took his hand as they walked back to the refrigerated section of the grocery store. "Dramatic, honey. I promise all three gallons will be used. The kids could probably go through one each by themselves."

"I guess I'm used to Nicole being lactose intolerant and not using milk as much." He shrugged and shook his head. "It's a good thing we have a large fridge."

"Once the sale goes through on the house, I'd love to get a spare fridge and freezer in the garage too." She glanced at him before she opened the door to the milk shelves, flashing a smile.

He returned her smile and watched as she stretched up on her tiptoes to grab a gallon of milk. She passed each one to Andy and he carefully added it to their overflowing cart. She moved down a couple doors and grabbed a container of coffee creamer as well.

"Do you want anything else, honey?"

"Hm?" He forced himself to focus, easily distracted by the fit of her jeans as she moved. "Oh, no. I'm fine with whatever you grabbed."

"Sure." She smiled, her smile clearly telling that she knew exactly where his mind had been. "I need another box of tea for home and work, and then we're good to go. Oh, and a bottle of that wine Patrice mentioned."

"You don't want any more milk?" he teased, taking her hand as they started walking again.

"Oh, hush."

He laughed and squeezed her hand, managing to stop her long enough to kiss her softly.


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

She stood before the full length mirror, nitpicking her dress, hair and makeup. She gently tugged on her red dress and then fiddled with the neckline, trying to find a happy balance between the two. Finally giving up, she adjusted the necklace Andy had gotten her for her birthday and smiled. She could heard Andy and Rusty bickering about something in the living room and decided it was time to break them up and get going. She fixed her lipstick and stepped into her shoes before she left the bedroom. She nearly ran into Andy on his way to find her.

"Are you ready?" He raised an eyebrow but smiled, stepping back to look her over. "You look stunning."

She couldn't help but blush a little and smiled. "Thank you, honey, and yes, I'm ready. What were you and Rusty arguing about?"

"Rusty though the call during the last Dodgers game was a fair call. I think it's bullshit." He grabbed his coat and shrugged it on, pausing to glare at Rusty before he grabbed Sharon's coat.

"It was a fair call!" Rusty protested, throwing his hands up with Andy only rolled his eyes.

"I have to agree with Andy," Sharon murmured, her eyebrow arching up. "It wasn't a fair call against the Dodgers. I'm ashamed my own son would betray me this way." She smiled teasingly and hugged Rusty.

"You're both ridiculous. I'm glad you're leaving." He hugged her back and then gently pushed her away. "I'm glad you can both admit this is a date this time around."

Sharon blushed again and cleared her throat. "What are you talking about? We're just having a nice night out as friends."

"Oh my god. That doesn't work when you're married!" Rusty shook his head and flopped onto the couch with a loud huff.

"Bye, kid. No wild parties." Andy helped Sharon into her coat and she pulled her hair free, one hand reaching for her purse while the other hand grabbed Andy's. "Ready?"

"After you."

They drove to the theater and Andy kept his arm around Sharon's waist as they found their seats near the front. She raised the armrest between their seats and leaned against him as soon as they sat down, her hand resting on his thigh. He could see her excitement as she scanned the stage, taking in the few set pieces visible before the show started.

"It looks stunning," she murmured, finally looking away from the stage to him. "Oh, I'm so excited."

"And you still want to go see the boys in The Nutcracker next weekend after seeing it professionally tonight?" He wrapped his arm around her again and watched her, far more interested in his wife than the set.

"Of course! The boys do an amazing job and I would watch The Nutcracker every weekend in December if I could." She smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you for the early Christmas present."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." He smiled and returned her kiss. "Merry Christmas, my dear."

"Merry Christmas." She kissed him once more and settled back into her seat as the lights dimmed.

He rested his hand over hers and as the ballet started, their fingers ended up intertwined and still resting on his thigh. He alternated his gaze between the dancing ladies and Sharon, absolutely loving the almost-childish excitement and happiness that crossed her face. In the dim lighting, he could see her foot swaying along to the music and he smiled wider.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear.

"Shhhh!" She shot him a look and squeezed his hand. "But I love you too."

He laughed softly and finally focused his full attention on the ballet, his thumb stroking along Sharon's hand as they watched.


	10. Ten Lords A-Leaping

Shouts and cheers greeted Sharon when she stepped into the condo, followed by thuds that caused her to wince. She briefly questioned if leaving Andy alone with their grandsons had been a good idea, but she shrugged it off as she carried the few bags of groceries and their lunch into the kitchen.

"Lord Grandpa Andy, I spotted the Lady Grandma Sharon!" Mark shouted. "Go save her from the evil dragon!"

She heard a loud growl and turned to see Rusty coming down the hallway. She raised an eyebrow and her youngest offered a small shrug. "They needed a dragon and convinced me to be it," he explained.

"Quick, Lord Grandpa Andy, you have to save Lady Grandma Sharon!" Charlie added, jumping up and down on the couch.

Sharon set the bags on the kitchen table and looked to her husband and grandsons, smiling widely. Andy kneeled on the ground with a blanket tied around his neck as a cape and a paper crown on his head. Both boys stood on the couch with their own capes and paper swords, swinging them in the direction of Rusty the Dragon.

"I've gotta play up the part." She heard Rusty's voice, but she didn't process his words until he wrapped his arms around her and gently started pulling her backwards.

"Rusty!" She let out a soft yelp despite herself, her hands grabbing on to his arms as she looked at Andy and the boys. "Help!"

"Hurry, Lord Grandpa Andy!" Mark cried, tossing his sword to Andy.

"Save her before the evil dragon eats Lady Grandma Sharon!" Charlie added, throwing his sword toward Rusty. It barely made it over the couch.

"Oh, no!" Andy jumped up with Mark's sword, his cape swishing behind him with his movement.s "I'll save you, Lady Grandma Sharon!"

He started around the couch, but Mark reached out and grabbed his cape. "No," he cried, "you have to leap like you're on a horse, Grandpa Andy!"

Andy hesitated and then nodded solemnly. "You're right, Mark."

He turned back and started leaping toward Sharon and Rusty, none of them able to maintain their composure. It only took a few leaps for him to reach them, immediately tapping both of Rusty's arms with his sword.

"You're free, Lady Grandma Sharon!" he declared, watching as Rusty fell back and feigned his death. "Come back with me to my castle to meet my wonderful knights. They helped me find you."

He dropped his sword on Rusty and dramatically swished his cape before he scooped Sharon up. She immediately smacked his arm and whispered, "You're going to hurt yourself, Andy!"

He grinned and ignored her, and instead pressed a kiss to her cheek and carried her into the living room. He laid her on the couch and the boys cheered, their capes swishing all over Sharon where she remained on the couch.

"Lady Grandma Sharon needs a crown and a cape now too!" Charlie immediately rushed to the pile of blankets in the corner while Mark grabbed some paper off the table.

"And a sword!"

"Mark, why do I need a sword?" Sharon asked, smiling widely.

"In case the evil dragon comes back," Mark answered seriously.

"I'm sure he's dead. I killed him good," Andy grinned and gestured to Rusty still on the ground.

Charlie gasped. "What if the evil king from next door tries to kidnap Lady Grandma Sharon?"

"Oh, then I will need a sword. Quick as you can, please!" She laughed and sat up, accepting the blanket Charlie tied around her neck as her own cape.

Mark brought her crown and sword over a moment later, kneeling to offer both to her. Sharon took them, resting the crown on top of her head and gently holding the sword. She looked to Andy and smiled. "Lord Grandpa Andy, I think these knights of ours deserve a proper thank you."

"I agree. What are you thinking, Lady Grandma Sharon?"

"A proper knighting first and then a feast in their honor." She heard both boys gasp and managed to keep her laugh silent. "Kneel before me," she told them.

Mark and Charlie knelt in front of her and she stood up, gently touching the sword to each of their shoulders in turn. They giggled and held their capes close, sharing looks with each other. Behind her, she heard Rusty stand up and lean over the couch to watch.

"I now knight you both as Sir Mark and Sir Charlie," she declared, a large smile crossing her face. "And now, we eat!"

The boys cheered and jumped up, both rushing to grab their swords off the ground and then to their place at the table. Andy wrapped his arm around Sharon beneath her cape and kissed her cheek.

"Well done, Lady Grandma Sharon," he murmured.

"You're the one who did all the rescuing. I merely provided the feast."

"Oh, but we both know that's what they're really enjoying." He laughed and she rested her head against his shoulder as they walked into the kitchen.


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

The mall was packed, people filling every open area of the walkways. Despite this, Sharon still tried to tug Andy through the crowd, her fingers tightly laced with his.

"Sharon, will you slow down?" He called, trying to tug back on her hand. She merely shook her head and kept pulling him forward. "The mall doesn't close for another few hours. Why the hell are we rushing?"

She finally stopped and let him catch up to her; he looped her arm through his so she couldn't run off again. "I want to make sure Mark and Charlie get that Teenaged Turtle thing they asked for. It was the only thing they both really wanted and since Nicole said she wasn't getting it, we will. Santa will." She gave him a look he had come to realize was her "Sense of Occasion, Don't Stop Me" look.

"I'm sure they'll have plenty, honey. Calm down." He squeezed her arm, but sighed as she resumed pushing her way through the people toward the toy store at the end of the aisle.

Andy was immensely relieved in the change in his wife's demeanor once they had two toy sets bagged up and they left the store. She loosely held his hand, smiling and leaning against him as they slowly made their way back through the crowd.

"Do you want to stop and eat?" He asked, looking down at her.

"No, it's too busy. I'd rather find something closer to home." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him quickly.

He nodded and squeezed her hand, looking around at the decorations and people. As they neared the other side of the mall they had parked at, quiet Christmas music started to make itself heard over the people.

"Andy, oh..." Sharon tugged on his hand again, but only a few steps. She pointed to a group of eleven children on the steps of the mall fountain, all playing silver flutes. "Eleven pipers piping!" She laughed and leaned against him, clutching their shopping bags close.

"But it's not Christmas Eve." He raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know the twelve days of Christmas start after Christmas, right? Not the twelve days leading up to Christmas."

She tilted her head and looked up at him, smiling at the realization crossing his face.

He shook his head and kissed her softly. "I had no idea, but I do now. Let's get closer so we can actually hear the music."

They picked their way closer to the musicians until they could clearly hear "Angels We Have Heard On High." Sharon's smile widened and she swayed a little to the music, his arms remaining firmly around her.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

"You're beautiful."

She looked up at him, a rosy blush covering her cheeks, but looked away when the group finished the song. She clapped excitedly and pulled back from him to grab her purse.

"Do you have any cash, honey? They have a tip jar up there." She looked at him again, her face still lit up with a large smile.

"Yeah, I think so." He dug around in his wallet and pulled out a couple bills.

He followed her up to the group of students and watched as she dropped the cash in their jar. The closest student smiled widely.

"Thank you so much. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Sharon murmured, her smile as wide as the student's. "You guys are amazing. Keep it up."

"Thank you, ma'am!"

Sharon turned her smile to Andy and he leaned in to kiss her. "You look happy," he commented softly.

"I am so, so happy. Now let's go eat so we can get home." She returned his kiss and took his hand again, this time allowing him to lead the way.


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

The soft lights of the Christmas tree lit up the living room, some of it bouncing off the baubles on the tree to add a red and green glow. Christmas music played quietly from the kitchen, a slow song by Nat Cole King.

"We should go to sleep," Sharon murmured, her head resting on Andy's shoulder and her hand resting on his knee.

"We should," he agreed, tilting his head to kiss her softly. "Ricky and Emily are supposed to be here at eight and Nicole and the boys will be here at eleven."

"I'll be up at five or six to get everything ready. The boys need to see their presents from Santa when they get here. Rusty and the older kids too." She smiled and stifled a yawn.

"You couldn't sleep in until at least six thirty, even seven?" He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her a little closer.

"I wouldn't have time to get ready," she protested softly.

"What can I do to help? If it means you get a little more sleep…"

"I'm fine, Andy." She smiled and looked up at him. He couldn't deny the true happiness he saw in her eyes.

"Will you go to sleep early tomorrow?"

"Mhmm. Maybe." She laughed softly and kissed him. "I'll sleep in until six, if that makes you feel better."

"That's not much of a deal, but I'll take it." He rubbed her arm and turned his head toward the kitchen, trying to make out the next song the radio was playing.

Silently, he pulled back and took her hand, helping her up off the couch. She looked at him in confusion, but he led her closer to the music. He watched her face until she registered what song was playing and then smiled.

 _Come they told me pa rum pum pum pum_

 _A newborn king to see pa rum pum pum pum_

He kept hold of her hand and wrapped his other around her waist, pausing to press a soft kiss to her lips as she stepped closer. She squeezed his hand and gently leaned into him, following his lead as they slowly started dancing.

 _Our finest gifts we bring pa rum pum pum pum_

 _To lay before the king pa rum pum pum pum_

 _Rum pum pum pum rum pum pum pum_

Her head settled against his shoulder as the song continued, his arm tightening a little around her waist. He rested his head against hers and rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand, continuously touching her ring as if to reassure himself that it was still there.

 _So to honor him pa rum pum pum pum_

"I love you," she whispered, her head shifting to nuzzle under his a little more. He tilted his head to make room, his head finding a new position against hers.

"I love you too, my dear. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Andy." She pulled her head back to kiss him, her hand moving up his back to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He returned the kiss and pulled her so she was pressed against him. She moved willingly and returned her head to his shoulder, her fingers still touching the strands of short, grey hair. He smiled and kissed her head, still swaying them back and forth.

 _Then he smiled at me pa rum pum pum pum_

 _Me and my drum_

The song ended and they continued their slow dance, even as the next song picked up pace. She finally let out a soft yawn and he felt her body lean into his just a little bit more. He squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Let's go to bed now," he said softly.

She merely nodded and looked up at him. He could see the exhaustion that had settled into her face, but he could also see the laugh lines and beauty that told another story. He focused on that story as he kissed her softly and pulled back to turn the radio off. She kept hold of his arm and quietly followed him around as he turned off the lights, leaving the ones on the Christmas tree on.

He rested his hand over hers and led her back to the bedroom, watching her whenever he could. She was always more touchy when she was tired, but she had barely let go of him all month. He wasn't sure why she was like this and had a feeling it was due to multiple things, but he was all too content to hold her as close as he could.

"Bed," he murmured, gently nudging her away from the door.

He watched as she sluggishly changed out of her clothes and tossed them into their laundry hamper before pulled her Christmas pajamas on. He changed much quicker and pulled the blankets down so she could immediately slide under the covers. He shut their light off and crawled in beside her, his arm pulling her close. In the distance, barely audible over the hum of cars and horns downstairs, he could hear a bell chiming.

"It's Christmas," he whispered.

She murmured something in response, already drifting off to sleep. He smiled and held her close, making sure the blankets were tucked up around her before he fell asleep himself.


End file.
